Bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)biphenyl disulfone has been found to be a useful monomer in preparing polymers such as polyurethanes, polycarbonates, polyethers, polyesters and polysulfones. Polycarbonates prepared using such a monomer are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,986. Such polymers are generally useful in films, fibers, injection molded parts, extruded tubes and molded parts, blow molded articles and coatings. The art is noted to include the note entitled "Cleavage of Alkyl Aryl Ethers with Lithium Iodide" by I. T. Harrison, J. Chem. Soc. D 1969 (11), p. 616.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel process for the preparation of bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)biphenyl disulfone.